Alice au Pays de la Souffrance Eternelle
by MiniRockeuse
Summary: De la fenêtre de sa tour, Alice l'attend. Elle restera là, figée dans le temps, tant qu'elle n'aura pas revu son sourire, et veut à nouveau entendre le son de sa voix. Tout cela à son prix, et c'est un lourd tribu qu'Alice devra payer. OS POV d'Alice.


**Alice au Pays de la Souffrance Eternelle**

**/ !\ Attention SPOILER épisode 14 et supérieurs/ chapitre 19 et supérieurs / !\**

**Note de l'auteur** : Aïe, aïe, aïe depuis le temps que je n'avais rien posté… D'un autre côté ma fainéantise m'a rattrapée et un sacré manque d'inspiration m'ont un peu coupée temporairement l'envie d'écrire ^^. Enfin, voyez-vous je suis là… Avec mon nouveau coup de cœur qui est Pandora Hearts (absolument superbe, jamais je n'aurai trouvé de manga égalé selon mes critères o.O'). C'est un petit OS POV d'Alice écrit grâce à mon inspiration qui se révèle exclusivement nocturne (à mon grand damne) et aussi grâce à la Character Song d'Alice (Kinjirareta Asobi) qui est merveilleusement triste et belle. Bonne lecture à vous, dans l'espoir que cela vous plaise =).

* * *

Elle souffrait. Son cœur saignait, mais plus personne n'était là pour panser ses blessures. Les larmes n'avaient plus le goût du sel, seule l'amertume s'y faisait sentir. Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter ses pensées, alors que celles-ci la plongeait peu à peu dans l'insomnie, franchissant encore et toujours les limites de la souffrance. Il était parti. Où, elle ne le savait pas. _Seule_. Si seulement elle avait retenu sa main lorsque sa silhouette disparaissait -_à jamais-_. Si seulement cette tour s'était désagrégée pour laisser place à leur seules présences _-dansants encore et toujours cette valse qu'ils aimaient tant-._ Si seulement… _il ne l'avait pas laissée seule._ Solitaire dans sa prison de pierres, elle n'avait de cesse de danser avec Cheshire, son précieux compagnon qui ne l'avait pas abandonnée, répétant inlassablement les mêmes pas, s'épuisant de jour en jour. Elle pensait toujours : « _Si je ne m'arrête jamais de danser, peut-être me reviendra t-il ?_ ». Oui, c'est ce qu'elle pensait à chaque seconde que l'Abysse créait. Répéter ses pas tel un rite était devenu son dernier espoir.

Elle n'osait plus pleurer, de peur de le voir tomber d'un arbre comme la première fois, et qu'il la réprimande encore et encore avec des leçons de joie de vivre. Elle savait que ses dernières pensées seraient pour lui, que son visage serait le seul qu'elle aurait en tête lorsqu'elle tomberait enfin d'épuisement. Un rire… cet irascible gosse blond était revenu la voir. Il s'approcha doucement. Elle fit confiance à « l'enfant » de Jack. Comme toujours, il dit des choses hideuses, à l'image de son âme et de son regard. Elle paniquait. Jack mort ? C'était impossible, il lui avait promit ! Du sang... C'était celui de Cheshire. Son meilleur compagnon venait de mourir sous ses yeux dans un miaulement plaintif. Hais le ! Hais le jusqu'au plus profond de ton être, cet être abominable qui t'as soustrait à Jack et à Cheshire ! La douleur de la folie s'insinuait en elle tel un poison violent. Elle hurla cette même douleur. Dans sa fureur, elle voyait Vincent sourire sournoisement. Comment a-t-il pu … !

Encore une douleur, mais celle-ci se fit plus concrète. C'était celle des ciseaux traversant sa peau, coupant impitoyablement tout sur leur passage. _Le sang_. Elle ne s'était pas méfiée, et au fond, elle savait que ce jour arriverait. _Les pleurs_. Elle voulait pleurer à présent, mais la force lui manquait. «_ Au final je n'aurais vraiment connu que la vie en cage. _» _Les cris_. Ils lui parvenaient dans le lointain. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir dans sa chute le ciel se parer d'un rouge sinistre. « Où es-tu, mon bien-aimé ? Tu m'avais promis, promis de me faire sortir de ma tour… ». _L'impact_. Sa tête heurta lourdement le sol. Elle ne voyait plus. Le sang ne coulait plus. Non… la plaie de son cœur était restée béante. Pourquoi tout devait finir ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il été décidé que sa vie se finirait à cet instant précis, -_seule_- ? Des vagues immenses de regret apparaissaient en elle. Le sentiment de ne pas avoir achevé quelque chose d'une importance capitale. « _Comment pourrais-je ne pas pleurer, Jack ?_ ». Elle souhaita alors, ce qu'aucun mortel ici-bas ne peut se voir offrir. Pouvoir revivre, libre et fière auprès de son chat que Vincent avait assassiné devant elle. Elle le haïssait tellement, tellement, tellement… ! Elle voulait lui faire payer, un jour, la vie affreuse qu'il lui avait donné. Pour cela, elle revivra autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour se venger. Pour retrouver son bien-aimé. Pour vivre librement.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Mmmmh c'est pas très gai tout ça, je vous l'accorde. Enfin je remarque que dernièrement j'ai pas posté des choses très joyeuses, allez savoir pourquoi ^^. Prenez soin de vous et profitez un max de vos vacances =D !


End file.
